Wholehearted
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: Sokka experiences an unusual Valentines Day. Sokkla. Modern AU.


The city of Ba Sing Se was a large place. It was so vast that even the walls had walls. If you walked from one end to the other, it would take at least two days. Although why you would walk as opposed to taking the train is anyone's guess.

Ba Sing Se was renowned for many things, one of the most important being the world-famous Ba Sing Se University. All manner of subjects and courses were taught in the sprawling labyrinth of a building.

Students came from far and wide to acquire the incredible knowledge that would help them in their lives. But education was the furthest thing from the mind of one particular pupil.

Sokka Amarok had a problem. Some might view it as a minor issue at most, but to him it was a ginormous, ruinous dilemma - it was Valentine's Day.

Sokka was hardly a stranger to this particular holiday. He'd been around for seventeen of them so far. But this year was the first time he'd ever needed to pay it any actual attention. The other year's he'd spent doing more important things like tinkering with gadgets or threatening people who'd sent his baby sister Valentines cards.

But now he had a reason to take some interest in it - a dark-haired, golden-eyed reason. His girlfriend of half a year; Azula Huoyan.

Their relationship was an unusual one - the two had met six years prior in the precursor to the University, the Ba Sing Se Institute. She and her brother had moved in with their Uncle after her father had been arrested and imprisoned for child abuse, and there was suspicious circumstances surrounding the disappearance of her mother.

At the time, the eleven and twelve year olds had not thought much of each other. Their siblings had thought even less, often clashing violently over minor offences. Time eventually smoothed the rough start, and the group had grown fond of each other - some more than others.

And while their relationship was hardly brand new, Sokka still wanted to make this Valentines Day a good one. Pleasing Azula was always worthwhile. Compared to upsetting her, at any rate, which was a bad move on anyone's part.

Yet, how to make the day as perfect as he could? Azula's desire revolved mainly around fire, winning and scaring people into submission, none of which made for a date that didn't involve a visit from the Dai Li police department.

What was traditional on Valentines Day? Flowers and chocolates. While Sokka knew Azula was quite partial to dark chocolate cherry liqueurs, any form of floral arrangements was right out.

He had discovered a few months prior on an impromptu date in a meadow while they were out of town that she was allergic to pollen - she viewed it as a personal weakness. It had spoiled the trip a bit, but Sokka privately found it hilarious and adorable, though he was careful never to say it out loud.

But the chocolates he could handle. Should he also buy a card? It was probably unnecessary, she was hardly one for honeyed words, particularly written down. She'd only throw it away the following day. Satisfied, he set off to purchase the liqueurs.

Ten minutes later, Sokka was once more in a bind. The alcohol in the chocolates meant that he had to be of age to purchase them, and he was not. Neither was there anyone available he could use to buy them for him.

Devoid of suitable presents to woo his girl with, this was turning out to be a poor start. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his brain. He had a whole workshop at his disposal, a few hours to spare and the mind of a genius. Coming up with something good would be a doddle.

Inspiration had struck. Chuckling briefly to himself, Sokka took a piece of thin, sheet steel and began to trace a pattern on it. With a pair of tin snips, he sliced out his design, and then smoothed the sharp edges.

He then took a fairly thin and long strip of steel and carefully curved it into a horseshoe shape. With the two pieces together, he combined them with a welding machine. He grinned beneath his visor as the heat generated by the device sealed together the pieces of metal permanently.

Some coats of metallic paint were judiciously applied and it was complete. Admiring his creation, Sokka knew he had done well. He darted into the Arts and Crafts room and nabbed a small gift box to put it in, wrapping it up in protective paper first.

Putting his present into his coat pocket, he whistled to himself briefly. Now all he had to do was figure out where the date was going to be. Picnics were out. The last time he had visited the Zoo with Azula, things had gone quite badly. He and his friends had been banned from the Upper Ring for a year following the destruction of a statue at the hands of Toph Beifong.

A memory bubbled up in his brain. Zuko had once told him of a date with his ex-girlfriend in the Lower Ring. They'd visited a fountain surrounded by flaming lanterns. Azula was quite fond of fire, perhaps she'd like to see it. Although it was located in the Lower Ring, which was far from her favourite place.

Well, they could just see it briefly. Afterwards they could eat at a restaurant that Zuko had visited on that same date, and then they could watch the sun go down. There, perfect romantic Valentines Day planned.

Day sorted, Sokka rested on his bed for a moment, until his mobile rang in his pocket.

"Sokka, where are you?" It was Azula herself.

"At home, babe. Why, where are you?" In his mind he could see her eyes narrow at the term of endearment.

"The same. Come over here."

She wanted him to visit her? That was unusual. She was hardly proud of her home, living on top of a shop was undignified in her view. Even if it was a very successful tea shop. He glanced at his clock. It wasn't late, a few extra hours spent with her before the date sounded more than okay.

"Alright, I guess I'll head over there." The phone went dead. Azula wasn't one for unnecessary talk.

He passed Katara as he walked through the house. "Not out with Aang?" He teased, a smirk on his face.

She glared at him for a moment before sniffing and turning away. "As it happens, I have a date with Jet."

Jet. Oh dear, Aang would be crushed. He'd have to put a stop to this eventually, Jet was a nasty piece of work. Sokka had heard he ran a gang and had fallen afoul of the Dai Li once or twice. Certainly not the kind of guy he wanted hanging around with his sister.

But that would have to wait, he had his own love life to worry about. Shaking his head in disapproval, he opened the door and began to head toward the Jasmine Dragon.

The shop was rather packed with young couples enjoying tea together. Zuko greeted him briefly before serving his Uncle's customers. It didn't look like he was up for much in the way of romance today, Sokka supposed. He still wasn't sure why Zuko had broken up with Jin, who was by all accounts a sweet young woman. Azula had said it was probably due to someone called "Mai", but hadn't elaborated.

He waved at Iroh, who was brewing yet more tea, and headed up the stairs into the Huoyan home. He was immediately greeted by his girlfriend, who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.

She kicked open the door to her room and shoved him inside abruptly. As Sokka stumbled, she closed the door and sat down on her bed, watching him for a moment. Then, without a word, she stood up and began to fiercely kiss him.

Azula's penchant for random attacks followed by vigorous affection had long confused Sokka, but he took it in his stride. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. The two silently snogged for several minutes, before Sokka broke it.

"So, you know it's Valentine's Day, right?"

The look on Azula's face was answer enough.

"Okay. Well, I've got a date set up for us. So that should be fun."

Her expression didn't change, to Sokka's slight distress.

"What? Don't you want to go and do an activity? It'll be romantic." He hoped.

Azula sighed, smiling slightly. "I was already in the middle of an activity, before you stopped to talk."

"Come on, Azula, it's Valentine's Day. That only comes once a year. We can kiss at any time."

"Yes. Like this particular moment, in fact."

Rubbing his face for a moment, Sokka prayed to the spirits for patience and understanding. And also a sweet hat, because you might as well get your money's worth.

But when Azula says jump, you jump. You don't even get to ask how high. At least he hadn't bothered to get reservations or anything.

"Fine, if that's what you want. But next year, we get to do something right?"

Azula smirked. "Next year? Getting a bit ahead of yourself there."

He pouted and she laughed for a moment, before kissing him again.

"Sure, next year. But all I need for Valentines is this."

"Then I guess you won't be wanting this present, then?" He pulled the box from his coat with a flourish.

She stared at it for a moment before taking it. Her long nails grasped the underside of the box and swiftly tore it off to reveal the paper below. Then they made quick work of the paper that coated it.

"You know how Toph's always calling you Princess? Well, what's a princess without her crown?"

Azula gasped briefly as she beheld the tiara. True, it was hardly wrought silver, but the blue flame headpiece was still magnificent. Sokka took it from her hands and placed it atop her head, taking care not to mess up her hair.

Sokka gazed at her reverently. The tiara sat on her like she had been born with it. Azula quickly crossed over to her mirror, and admired herself in awe.

"So, you like it then?" Sokka hedged.

Azula kissed him harder than ever before.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said dazedly, when he got his breath back.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sokka." Azula whispered to him, before she pulled him to her bed.

It might not have been the romantic occasion he'd planned out, but Sokka couldn't deny that it had been his best Valentines yet.


End file.
